1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rodless cylinder, and more specifically, to a rodless cylinder characterized by the manner of attaching a stopper member to restrict the moving range of a slide table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rodless cylinder is conventionally employed as a transfer device for a workpiece in a factory or the like. The rodless cylinder has a shorter length than a cylinder having a rod, considering a displacement length. Therefore, the rodless cylinder occupies a smaller area, and is easy to handle. Further, it allows a high level positioning operation or the like.
The rodless cylinder mainly includes a cylinder tube having a bore, a piston provided in the bore, and a slide table coupled to the piston to reciprocate along the cylinder tube with the movement of the piston.
The rodless cylinder also includes a stopper member to restrict the moving range of the slide table. In this case, the stopper member is mounted to the cylinder tube.
In recent years, there has been a demand for shorter and thinner rodless cylinders, but the space for mounting the stopper member must be secured in the cylinder tube, which makes it difficult to reduce the length. It would be difficult to even mount the stopper member thereon, if also the thickness of the rodless cylinder must be reduced.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a thinner and shorter rodless cylinder while securing the space for mounting a stopper member.
It is a main object of the present invention to secure the space for mounting the adjuster bolt and the shock absorber, while the cylinder tube can be thinned.
Furthermore, the end plate includes an inner port in communication with the bore, and the stopper member includes an outer port in communication with the inner port. Thus, the inner port can be prevented from being blocked by the stopper member and becoming unusable.